The present invention relates to a pacifier and thermometer assembly which comprises a pacifier, and a thermometer detachably connected to the pacifier, wherein the pacifier includes a base plate, a nipple mounted in a threaded hole on the base plate, and a threaded locating member threaded into the threaded hole of the base plate to hold down the nipple.
Measuring the body temperature of a baby with a thermometer is not an easy job because the baby does not keep quiet during measuring. Various pacifiers with a detachable thermometer have been developed. When the thermometer is attached and the nipple of the pacifier is held by the teeth of the baby, the body temperature of the baby is measured. FIG. 1 shows a pacifier and thermometer assembly according to the prior art, which includes a pacifier 90, and a thermometer 80 detachably connected to the pacifier 90. When the thermometer 80 is attached to the pacifier 90, the assembly is too heavy to be comfortably held by the teeth of the baby. Furthermore, the battery 81 may fall out of the thermometer 80 when the pacifier 90 is heavily shaken. Therefore, the thermometer 80 must be disconnected from the pacifier 90 when not being used to measure the body temperature of the baby. However, when the thermometer 80 is disconnected from the base plate 92 of the pacifier 90, the nipple 91 tends to be pulled out of the base plate 92 and swallowed by the baby.